


Just Trust Me || Neji x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can you do a Neji scenario, with dialogue prompt #9 and scenario prompt #12
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Just Trust Me || Neji x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Can you do a Neji scenario, with dialogue prompt #9 and scenario prompt #12

Neji’s long brown hair flew through the wind as he watched every move you made. Your best friend had been hard on you today, harder than he usually was. He blamed it on training, said you needed to be prepared for anything. What was he thinking was about to happen? 

You knew that it was just Neji being Neji, but it made you a little nervous. As the two of you jumped around the training grounds, hit after hit being thrown at each other, you noticed the other two of your friends come through the entrance. 

Kiba was the first to announce himself. “Hey, guys!” A playful bark from Akamaru accompanied his greeting. Hinata hung back and raised a hand, waving to you. 

Neji stopped what he was doing and turned to them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Just looking to get some training in. Hinata said that the Hyuugas wouldn’t mind if we shared the training grounds for the day.”

As Kiba finished his sentence Neji smiled. He looked over to me and back to Kiba. “Well,” I could see the wheels turning in his head. “Maybe we should have a little challenge then.” Kiba was intrigued, Akamaru and him both leaning forward. “There’s two of you and two of us. Let’s do one on ones.”

Your jaw dropped at Neji’s words. “Neji, are you sure about this?”

Hinata looked toward me. “She’s right, I don’t know if we should do that.”

Neji held up his hand to us. “Hinata and I will verse each other and Kiba and you will.”

I looked over at Kiba, his look alone scared me. “Neji,” 

He stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling. “You can do it Y/n, just trust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Neji, I know I’m not a match for Kiba and Akamaru.” His face grew serious as he heard the weakness in your voice.

“You don’t need to worry. I’ll give you pointers for it. He does have a weakness, everybody does. And who knows, you might be the perfect one to take him down.” He smiled as he watched Hinata and Kiba getting ready for the first attack. His faith in you helped ease your worry. If Neji thought you could do it then who’s to say that you can’t. And that’s when he told you just where to hit Kiba and Akamaru. 

Neji turned to the two of them and held a fist up with determination. “Are you ready?”

You held up your fist and did the same. “Ready.”

The last thing you heard before you went barreling for Kiba, ready for anything that you could throw at him rang through your ears. “Byakugan.”


End file.
